sonic horror survival
by NEVERBACKDOWN7727
Summary: What happens when you have a lot of horror survival tips no one listens too? This fanfic right here. My first story so any form of criticism is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story, and this is what happens when you have a horror movie marathon. Each chapter is a lesson from my personal survival tips for horror movies. At the end, im gonna leave you guys hanging, but you guys have a say in who lives and all that crap. I will kill off a character to keep the suspense, but you get a say in the final selection. I will always leave a group at the end. The next chapter will contain the ending plus the next rule. The endings are completely your choice, but if no choice is made, I will automatically kill them all off. So, remember, choose.**

Chapter 1: The Woods

If you ever have to spend the night in the woods, rules are,

1: Gather everything you need during the day, when it's safe.

2: At night, always sleep in shifts, never all at once.

3: Never go into the woods alone, always with protection and a group, and always be on guard.

Characters: Sonic, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Rouge.

"Man, can it get any hotter?" Amy asked as the group walked through the trail. They where on their way to the secret lake in the woods where they could relax and take a break from the city. "Can you stop complaining and enjoy the scenery?" asked Blaze, getting irritated by the hedgehogs constant chatter. They were just entering the woods when they saw a sign. The sign read ' the forest has been closed off for safety reasons, please head back.'

"What? Aww man!" Sonic yelled, "What are we gonna do now?" "We should head back, obviously there is something going on there" Silver contemplated. "Don't be a chicken Silver, take a risk once in a while, we're super heroes for crying out loud!" Shadow yelled at the albino hedgie. Shadow completely ignored the sign and kept going deeper into the woods

"Hey shadow! Wait for me!" sonic and rouge both yelled, sonic not wanting to be showed up by shadow, and rouge not wanting shadow too far away to begin with. They both ran into the woods without a second thought, running after him. Silver and blaze followed shortly after, silver thinking something bad the whole time.

After a bit of walking, they finally decided they were lost. They tried going back, but they couldn't remember where to go. "Dammit Shadow! This is all your fault!" Amy yelled at Shadow. "Hey rose, no one told you to follow, we forgot you were even with this group!" Shadow yelled back at Amy. Being the little baby she is, Amy began crying into Sonic's shoulder, with Sonic regretting it a little more each sob. "Shadow why the hell would you say that?" Sonic asked, "Now she's crying!" Amy just cried even more because she realized she was technically in public, crying. "Look, the sun's going down, why don't we just set up camp here and sleep in the woods for the night," Silver added logically, as the sun set in the distance.

They all decided that Silver's plan was best, and followed that exactly. They gathered everything they needed to survive and set up camp. They got a fire started and began cooking some food they had packed for later. Then, once everyone was settled, they calmed down and sat by the fire peacfully.

All the couples sat by each other, leaving Amy and Sonic left. Amy was having a dream come true while Sonic just sat there, sad that he didn't have anyone and was stuck with Amy. Then, they heard a rustling, in the bushes. "What was that?" asked Blaze, just slightly spooked by the commotion. "I don't know, but im checking it out," Shadow said. "Be careful honey," Rouge told Shadow. He nodded at her and walked into the bushes.

A couple of seconds later, he came back empty handed. "Probably a squirrel or something," he said as he sat next to Rouge. Little did they know, someone was watching them. They finished the last of the food that they cooked and headed off to bed.

Then, all of a sudden, Amy woke up. "Hey, Sonic, are you awake?" She asked the sleeping figure next to her. "Yeah, I am now, what's going on?" he asked, half asleep, half awake. "I need to go to the restroom, what do I do?" She whispered to him. "Then go in the woods, no one is here to see you, it's dark out and everyone is sleeping," he explained to her. She nodded and went off into the woods to do her business.

She squatted down and started doing her business when she heard a noise. She looked up, still squatting down. "Hello? Is someone there?" She asked into the darkness. She hurriedly finished her business and ran back to camp. There, she woke Sonic and the rest of the gang up. "Amy what's the problem?" Blaze asked her when they all woke up. "Well, I was doing my business in the woods, when, I heard rustling, like someone was watching, and, then I ran back and woke you guys up." She explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean to tell me that you woke us up, for something that was probably a squirrel?" Shadow asked, being the moody hedgie he is famous for. She nodded, feeling slightly foolish. "That is so, stupid. There is rustling all around here!" He yelled at her, "You woke us up for something that is completely natural in the woods, next time, wake us up when there is a killer or something."

They started walking back to their tents when they heard a scream. They all began looking around for the source. Then, they noticed someone was missing from the group. "Oh my god, Rouge!" Shadow yelled. He then ran into the woods, hoping to find her. "Shadow wait!" Silver yelled into the woods, following him into the darkness. "Sonic, we need to help them," Blaze told him, knowing that he was gonna go anyways. Amy followed reluctantly, being scared of what lie ahead.

**Ok guys, this is where I stop. Remember, you can save this group or kill some of them off. Your choice, leave them in the reviews and all that crap. If no one picks a choice, I will kill them all off, so choose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but im only doing this once.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sonic the hedgehog.**

Chapter 1 cont..

The screams got louder as the group got deeper into the woods. Shadow, looking desperately for the women he loved. When he turned around to check on the group, he noticed he was all alone.

"Where are you, you coward!" Shadow yelled into the night, hoping to draw out the thing that had kidnapped rouge. Then, as a response, a body was thrown into his path, concealed in the darkness. Shadow slowly walked over to the body, trying to get a better look at it, to figure if his suspicions were true. When he got close enough, he turned, not being able to take what he saw.

It was Rouge, her body covered in cuts, bruised, her wings cut off, her throat slit. Silver had just caught up, seeing shadow looking away in disgust at what he saw on the ground. "Shadow, im sorry," he started, but Shadow stopped him, complete silence surrounding them. Then, they heard the crack of a twig coming from the west.

They chased after the sound, hoping to find the source. Then, rustling. Coming from the east to be exact. Then, they heard footsteps from the north and south, all of the sounds closing in on there position.

Silver and Shadow just waited, preparing for whatever was making the noises. Then, Sonic rushed into the little clearing, he being the footsteps from the north. Blaze and Amy walked in from the east and west. That left one direction left. They all started creeping towards the sounds of retreating footsteps.

When the footsteps got too faint, they all started running towards the sound, hoping to catch the monster. When they reached the source of the steps, they were shocked at what they saw. A demon being, not even a species from what they could tell. It was a body, with a metal mask on, with breathing holes spaced into it. Three tails flowed from behind him, making him look demonic. He had demon horns, only adding to that conclusion. Spiked shoes, with were-hog arms and shaggy fur all over his body.

"What the hell are you!" Shadow yelled at the weird being. It just looked at him, turning its head to the side, as if observing their every move. "Alright, if you won't tell me, im gonna beat it out of you!" Shadow yelled as he charged over to the demon. Then, as if Shadow was moving in slow-mow, he dodged and caught his leg, throwing him back to the group.

He uttered only one word after that, in a mechanical voice, "Stay." He continued to watch them, trying to think of what to do with them. Then, he heard a rustling from a bush, running away from the clearing. His red eyes narrowed, as he teleported into the woods.

The gang turned around when they noticed that Amy had been the rustling. "We need to help her!" Sonic yelled as he ran into the woods, following the direction the rustling came from. "I'll go with you, Silver, take Blaze and try to find a way out." Shadow ordered. Silver nodded as he took Blaze and ran into the direction he thought was the way out.

Amy ran as fast as she could, hoping to escape the nightmare she was living in at the moment. Then, when she thought she found the way out, she was met by the chest of the beast that had terrorized them for the past night. She looked up and saw his face, him looking down at her, evil intent in his eyes. He grabbed her and teleported away...

**A/N: Okay., I got a little carried away with this chapter, and I don't have time to write anymore. I can't give you guys a choice, because that was the ending of chapter one. This won't happen often, so I will go back to the rules next chapter. And thanks PhantoMNiGHT321 for reviewing. I need reviews guys, and criticism is accepted if I messed up anywhere in this chapter. Later.**


End file.
